O Lobo e o Cão PARTE DE 1997!
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: ESPECIAL DIA DOS NAMORADOS. Foi embaixo da árvore que o lobo conseguiu beijar o cão. PARTE DE 1997!


**Especial Dia dos Namorados**

"**O Lobo e o Cão"**

O sol queimava sua nuca, fazendo – o amaldiçoar a chegada do verão, mas sabia que não tinha como fugir. Os N.O.M's estavam chegando, e Padfoot e Prongs estavam fazendo uma bagunça na sala comunal, deixando o jardim como seu único refúgio de estudo. Suspirou e deitou o livro. Não aguentava mais.

Romulus fechou os olhos por um segundo, refletindo sobre tudo que estava passando. Já era ruim o suficiente sem as provas finais. Já era ruim o suficiente sem pensar _nela_.

Não sabia exatamente quando começara a perceber que Padfoot era uma garota de verdade, ou sequer quando se vira completamente apaixonado por aquela que sempre fora uma de suas melhores e mais queridas amigas. Mas agora, ao parar para pensar na morena, não conseguia refrear uma batida mais forte no coração. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Hey, lobão! – escutou uma voz conhecida chamar, e involuntariamente sorriu. Quando abriu os olhos, viu quem ele mais queria beijar e ao mesmo tempo evitar. Adhara vinha em sua direção, os cabelos mais curtos que nunca tingidos.

- Hey. – respondeu, os lábios secando de nervosismo. A garota sorriu de seu jeito particular, fazendo Romulus sorrir mais ainda. Era aquele sorriso sarcástico que ela não conseguia evitar. Os lábios rosados curvados para um lado só, deixando apenas um pedaço de seus caninos aparecendo. Quando se sentou junto dele, Romulus sentiu as mãos umedecerem de suor. Precisava dela, mas não queria perder sua amizade.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou puxando seu livro. – Prongs decidiu dormir.

- À tarde?

- É, ele é um vagabundo. – a garota sorriu mais ainda. – Lewis e Ron estão desesperados com as provas, então não falam nada. Não sei por quê. Os N.O.M's são uma piada.

Sua risada ecoou pela mente de Romulus, que estremeceu quando ela encostou – se nele, fechando os olhos.

- Pads... – ele chamou, decidido a acabar com aquilo. Adhara abriu os olhos com preguiça e o encarou, curiosa.

- Hum?

Romulus encarou os olhos cinzentos dela, imaginando o céu nublado que ele gostaria que acontecesse, tão diferente dos seus. Os lábios da garota se entreabriram, e ele segurou seu queixo com as mãos. Aproximou seu rosto do dela com delicadeza, esperando levar um soco.

Mas a agressão não veio. Adhara fechou os olhos, deixando o amigo se aproximar com cautela, encostando seus lábios nos dela. O contato era macio e aconchegante, depois de tantos meses de angústia. As mãos frias dela enlaçaram seu pescoço, e a garota aprofundou o beijo.

Não era à toa que Adhara era conhecida como um dos melhores beijos de Hogwarts, mesmo estando no quinto ano. Embora tivesse beijado bem poucos (a maioria dos garotos tinha medo de pedir um beijo), sua boca parecia ser a chave mestra de qualquer sortudo que conseguisse seu consentimento. Romulus riu por dentro enquanto experimentava o gosto adocicado que ela tinha, pensando no que Harry diria se os visse ali, aos beijos.

Adhara também pensava nisso, feliz por ter finalmente tido a oportunidade de beijar aquele que estivera observando há algum tempo também. Nunca se apaixonara, e duvidava que de fato estivesse assim, mas gostava de Romulus o bastante para querer ser mais que sua amiga. Por outro lado, não entendia como aquele garoto castanho, que costumava dormir na sua casa, conseguira atrair seu olhar daquela maneira.

Lembrava de como os dois já haviam comido minhocas juntos, para desespero das mães, de como ela e Harry já colocaram pasta de dente e doces em seu cabelo enquanto ele dormia, obrigando – o a passar o sétimo aniversário careca. De como costumavam andar de mãos dadas, os quatro, acompanhados dos pais pelas ruas, até o Beco Diagonal.

E agora, estava beijando – o. Tinha plena consciência de que era boa nisso, e gostava de imaginar qual o privilégio dos poucos que já usufruíram de seu beijo. Era demais, o que podia fazer?

Podiam ter se passado os anos, e os dois se separaram. Romulus tinha o rosto afogueado, os olhos brilhando de alívio e alegria. Adhara, para seu deleite, tinha o rosto exatamente do mesmo jeito que antes. Não mudava nada, nunca. Fria e impulsiva, duas qualidades e defeitos que se opunham, compondo a sinfonia que era sua personalidade. Era um choque térmico ambulante, que podia dar um soco no calor da briga e se manter imóvel após isso, como feita de cera.

Romulus e Adhara se olharam, cada um em suas reflexões. Um sorriso apareceu simultaneamente nos dois, e por um minuto nada aconteceu. Sem a necessidade de palavras ou maiores explicações, ambos riram, assustando pássaros que estavam em volta.

Não sabiam exatamente do que estavam rindo, mas os olhares cúmplices dispensavam qualquer pergunta. Eram opostos, talvez se não fosse a terrível coincidência de nascimento, jamais sequer teriam feito amizade. Era um lobo manso, racional e caloroso, que abraçava todos e gostava de ler, e um cachorro (ela não gostava de cadela) raivosa, irracional porém fria, que reservava seus carinhos para poucos e não gostava de ser contrariada. Era aquele garoto que já atirou um livro de astronomia pela janela, e uma garota que já consolou o irmão mais novo quando o gato morrera (mesmo que ela evitasse admitir).

- Então, vai fazer alguma coisa em Hogsmeade? – perguntou ela, apontando o livro com sarcasmo.

- Não. – Romulus deixou o livro de lado, decidindo que nada iria atrapalhar tal oportunidade. – E você?

- Eu tinha um encontro com Michael Corner.

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

- Sério?

Adhara fez que sim com a cabeça, mas logo em seguida deu de ombros, vendo o olhar surpreso que Romulus fazia.

- É. _Tinha._

Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Romulus, que teve e velha vontade de dar um tapa na cabeça da amiga/namorada, que tinha o costume horrível de fazer trocadilhos com palavras, confundindo a cabeça dele.

- Tinha, eh?

- É. Ele é um idiota.

- Prefere garotos inteligentes, que gostam de poções? – Romulus estufou o peito, sorrindo ao pensar no elogio que iria receber.

- Na verdade, não. Mas dá pro gasto. – ela respondeu, rindo.

Seu sorriso não murchou, sabia muito bem que ela era assim.

* * *

Oi, gente! Essa aqui foi um Feliz dia dos Namorados diferente, ilustrando o tal caso que mencionei entre Adhara e Romulus :) Muita gente gostou dos dois juntos, então cá estão eles, no quinto ano!

CAPA 'EM BREVE' DE ELTM NO AR!

xoxo

N.


End file.
